24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cheng Zhi
Villain? I don't see this character as a villain. Sure he's an antagonist, but he is working to restore the order of justice. After all, the raid on the embassy in day 4 was totally illegal, and Jack's actions did cause the consul to be killed. Any thoughts? --Blue Rook 22:59, 15 April 2007 (UTC) : You're over analyzing. If we consider every character's motives, there would be no heroes or villains. Someone who sympathizes with the terrorists from each respective season might consider Jack Bauer a villain. Cheng tortured Jack for nearly two years, kidnapped his lover and shot an undercover agent in the head. He's one bad dude. Yes, I'd say he's a villain. -- Azure Syaoran 01:52, 16 April 2007 (UTC) To Azure: I'm not simply analyzing motivations, but the moral justification of actions taken against Jack specifically. Denying terrorists their civil rights (torture) on American soil is one thing, but invading not just any foreign territory but a consulate exclave in the US is another entirely. Diplomatic soil is supposed to be respected and protected above all else; there are not just personal motives involved here but also a violation of international laws and principles, and these are the intangibles I am getting at. Blue Rook 03:42, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :: Is this question relevant to the article? --Proudhug 02:10, 16 April 2007 (UTC) It may not be relevant to the article but I would think this question is certainly relevant to the character. Blue Rook 03:42, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :: Yes, but this is a Talk page for Wiki 24, an encyclopedia about 24, not a discussion forum for opinions on things. Check out the introduction to The Situation Room. --Proudhug 03:46, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :: In Day 4 and 5, he might not be a villain. But in Day 6, he threatens to kill Audrey if Jack doesn't give him a subcircuit board. He is definitely a villain there. Really does this have anything to do with bringing Jack to justice, or is this simply for Cheng's personal gain? Comp25 23:43, 2 June 2008 (UTC) : He's categorized as an antagonist for that season as it stands. Are you implying that you want to change this? – Blue Rook 00:28, 3 June 2008 (UTC)talk Surname He should be referred to as Cheng, not Zhi. The surname is first in Chinese and several other languages. Xlator 08:24, 9 March 2007 (UTC) : I don't see that it matters. Jack's referred to as Jack most of the time, not Bauer. --Proudhug 14:26, 9 March 2007 (UTC) I have a question about Cheng's surname; in Day 4 (when he calls Michelle Dessler to talk about the attack on the Chinese Consulate) he identifies himself as Cheng Gow. Do any of you understand as to why his last name is changed from Gow to Zhi? -- Stv naba 22:19, 24 June 2007 Moving to talk page Starting a discussion here, as edit warring is something I'm not for. A user previously removed a duplicate entry from the background notes section, specifically, "When introducing himself to Michelle Dessler he introduced himself as Chung Dao.", which is basically a duplicate of the next sentence. During his first appearance in Day 4 3:00am-4:00am, Cheng introduces himself to Michelle Dessler as Cheng Gow (or Dao). The name was first changed in the Previously segment in Day 4 5:00am-6:00am.. Can you see the thing here that was being fixed? Steve C // talk // email // 10:00, 1 September 2008 (UTC) : Hah, I noticed my stupid mistake just before you posted this. Sorry for the confusion! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:10, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :: No, its okay :) Steve C // talk // email // 10:12, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Humor Who thinks he once said about Josh and Phillip "The whole familiy is trouble!"? Notable It maybe sounds silly, but is it notable to add that every episode he appeared, it was in the night/dark? --Station7 (talk) 22:01, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :There are a ton of characters this also applies to, so I would say it's certainly not notable. Add to that the fact that it was actually day when he appeared in Season 5--Acer4666 (talk) 00:05, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Return in Live Another Day Did they ever say how Cheng got out of the prison he was sent to after Day 6, or does that go unexplained? Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 17:09, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :It hasn't been mentioned yet, but may be later--Acer4666 (talk) 18:13, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Main profile picture update? :Should we change it to one of his his recent appearance on the show?--Gunman6 (talk) 05:24, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Change of quote ...since the current one no longer fits him. --William (talk) 15:40, August 12, 2014 (UTC) That's right. A Day 9 quote. :) --Station7 (talk) 17:30, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Stunt double I'm pretty sure it was Vincent Wang who doubled for Tzi Ma in the boat fight scene. --William (talk) 04:53, February 7, 2015 (UTC) : Seems logical. Any clear images from the scene possible? Maybe to the photobucket page? 06:00, February 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Maybe this one? Certainly this guy was not Tzi Ma. ::Oh this one is clearer. Fairly sure it's him. --William (talk) 06:52, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Trying to get a pic of Marcus Shakesheff in the scene but no luck. --William (talk) 06:58, February 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Think I agree that is Vincent Wang. Looks like Armstrong too--Acer4666 (talk) 13:33, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Rename Category Could we rename the "Chinese Agents" category to something like "Cheng Zhi mercenaries" since a lot of people would fall under this label (i.e. the American mercenaries in the D6 prequel and the Russian ones in Day 9)? All the other major villains have a category like this so I think he should have one to, or at least we should move the aforementioned people to the "Chinese Agents" category--SuperbowserX (talk) 04:49, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :I disagree that the Day 9 Russian guys belong in a category about Cheng Zhi's subordinates: the Russian and Chinese factions were two separates groups who happened to be working together (see the structure here) a bit like Fayed's group and Gredenko's group in Day 6. I believe the prequel mercenaries do belong in Chinese agents just as much as Wu San - possibly the wording of the category intro needs to be changed to include those people. But in Day 4, 5, and 6 Cheng was working for the chinese government and many of the people working for him were not "mercenaries"--Acer4666 (talk) 18:27, March 9, 2016 (UTC)